A Curse For The Cursed
by hyourin-kusabana
Summary: We all know the tail about the 12 zodiac animals and the cat, but what if there was another, one full of so much hatred and vengence,Lonliness and guilt, someone who just wanted to be loved? Someone who only wished to see the light. Kyoxoc kyouxoc
1. Chapter 1

****

Hey this is my first story so i hope you enjoy it, please review and give me any advice you can because this is my first time posting on an internet site and im just getting to grips with it, really appreciated.

* * *

**A Curse for the Cursed**

Have you ever heard of the tale of the Chinese zodiac? You haven't?!?! Well where to begin…firstly

you do know what the Chinese zodiac is don't you? Well I'll refresh your memory anyway. The Chinese

zodiac is made up of 12 animals of myth but are your everyday animals these are:

The rat

The dog

The snake

The boar

The dragon

The monkey

The horse

The rabbit

The ox

The tiger

The ram

The rooster

Although in this tale there were 2 extras that nobody knows about the main one being the cat. Now

the cat is supposedly a foul creature that reeks of death itself. But you see the zodiac knew about the cat

and so shunned him. But the other one you ask? Well you will just have to read this tale to find out…

_And hope you don't have nightmares_

_! Chapter One!_

_So this is where it begins…_

The sound of running feet could be heard on this dark, cloudless night. The moonlight shone its

silvery rays on the sidewalk as a dark silhouette ran down the street. Their breath slightly jagged from the

run. Behind the figure another set of footsteps could be heard but were much heavier and clumsier than the

first. _'No, no I have to get away from him!!'_ thought the first figure as they tripped and slid across the

sidewalk into a beam of light. The Figure was hunched over on the sidewalk; legs slightly tangled together

as they attempted to get up, a veil of long, black hair fell around their shoulders and covered their face in

shadows. A slight gash could be seen on there thin, bare arms. The blood slowly dripped to the ground.

_Drip, Drip_

The footsteps could be heard getting closer now as a dark figure was seen as it rounded the

corner. There face cast in shadows it turned towards the figure on the ground a good few metres away.

_'No!!! He can't I wont let him!!!'_ the figure thought attempting to get themselves up and away from there.

_Drip, Drip_

The man came closer taking, long, slow, painful strides towards the figure. "You can't get away

from me, no matter how many times you run little foxy…" Whispered the man in such a low voice you could

barely hear it but one thing that could be heard in it was the murderous killing intent, its want, no need for

blood. "Although I have to say I must thank you for running away because…" He slowly looked up as he

stepped into a beam of light unmasking an eye full of malice and hatred but most of all death… "Because

now I get to Kill you!!!!" and with that the man lunged for the figure.

_Drip, Drip_

The figure lifted back there arm to try and block the attack, but they knew that a person of their

size could not hold back a fully grown man, especially one that was full off such an intense killing intent. The

man let out a laugh that made him sound like a crazed maniac as he approached the poor hunched up

figure attempting to stop him. "You can't get away now!!! You will surely die tonight fox!!!" The man was

upon the figure when a cloud covered the moon taking away any existing light, covering everything in a vast

blanket of darkness.

_Drip, Drip_

_Poof_

As the cloud past over revealing the moon once again, and letting all light back onto the world, it

unveiled a mess of mass murder. The man lay twisted; his own eyes once full of malice and hatred now lay

on the floor next to him in a pile of gore and shredded mess. His arms were twisted in odd angles as were

his legs, his neck was turned twice in a clockwise 360 degree motion and his jaw hung limply open. Next to

him where the figure one was were human hand prints but they gradually turned into paw prints, the prints

being made with blood.

_Drip, Drip_

In the darkness of the shadows slipping away a figure could be made out, slim and curvy, a

bushy tail which was tipped in white and cold, cunning amber eyes which felt as if they were staring straight

through you were the last things that could be seen before they vanished into seemingly nothingness…

_Drip, Drip_

"Oh dear" stated a brown haired teenager as her and her two friends stopped at a yellow taping

sign which read _'Do not enter, crime scene investigators' _"What do you think happened?" questioned the

brown haired girl "I don't know miss Honda but I feel we should not get involved" stated the silver haired

male. "Humph yeah right ya damn rat! Think ya know everything don't ya!" yelled the orange haired

teenager. "I know more than you do you stupid cat." The orange haired males eyebrow twitched with

annoyance "why I ougtta-" The male lunged for the silver haired male but was cut short when the brown

haired girl screamed, both male looked up in shock as they were dragged away from the scene. "Yuki, Kyo

come on where going to be late for school!" she yelled running down the street in an almost comical way,

dragging two terrorized males behind her. All of a sudden Kyo looked to his left "Hey Yuki?" whispered Kyo

"What is it you stupid cat?" Kyo chose to ignore that this once and carried on "Did you see that?" Kyo

stated looking off into an area surrounded by brush. Yuki nodded "What do you think it was?" questioned

Kyo. Yuki looked thoughtful "I don't know but whatever it was I get the feeling where going to find out

sooner or later whether we like it or not." stated Yuki, the two boys were brought out of their thoughts

when Tohru came to an abrupt stop. Yuki and Kyo looked up to see that they had arrived at their school

which was swarmed with other students, the trees swayed as a slight wind blew past chilling the three to

the bone. _'That wind.." _thought Yuki _"Felt so sad…' _thought Tohru looking off into the direction it came form '_It _

_was as if it was calling for me, wanting me to comfort it_.' Kyo thought looking puzzled. The three were pulled

out of their thoughts as the school bell rang. "Oh no were going to be late!" squealed Tohru as she

dragged the other two into the school with her by their collars. Little did they know that a pair of gold,

cunning eyes were staring them down _'Found you…' _thought the being sinisterly.

* * *

Well there you have it, my first chapter of my very first story is up and posted, i dont know when the next time will be when i post because ive got exams and im going to have to get into a routine in writing and posting. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 sweet! And I am happy to say that I already have a fan!!! I would just like to thank that person! So thank you very much!! I was so chuffed when I read that you had added me to your favourites Lol! Anyway here we go…**

**____________________________________________________________**

The bell rang to signal the end of yet another tiring school day, the doors burst open and swung as wide as they could to let loose the bunch of teenagers for the weekend, oh lord have mercy on our souls. Amongst the crowd a shrill yell happened to catch the attention of a few people.

"You stupid cat! Why don't you watch where you're going next time!!?" Shouted a gentle, yet clearly annoyed male voice. As we look through the crowded yard we happen to see a clearly distraught Tohru and a couple of bundles of clothes which happened to be moving as she ran clearly panicked.

"Well it wasn't MY fault!! That girl clearly ran into me! So get ya facts right ya damn rat!!!" Shouted another male voice from within the pile of clothes?

"Well she wouldn't have ran into you if you had not 'accidentally' kicked her when you went on one of your rants yet again of how you will beat me and then finally be aloud to be apart of the zodiac!" yelled back the first voice from within the bundle of clothes.

"Please be quiet we are getting a lot of weird glances you guys…" whispered Tohru to the bundle of clothes.

"Sorry Miss Honda/Tohru." the two voices apologized from within the bundle as Tohru laughed and smiled nervously as she squeezed through the many teenagers. She ran through the gates of the school and stumbled into a bushy area.

"Here we go guys, there's noone around here" panted Tohru as she put her hands on her knees and bent over as she watched the two creatures crawl their way out of the bundles of clothes.

"Thank you Miss Honda" bowed the little rat with the big purple eyes. "We really appreciate all of your help" the rat glared at the cat who was licking his paw, the cat feeling someone looking at him looked up and growled at the rat.

"What you looking at ya damn rat!" shouted the orange cat as multiple anger veins appeared on his head.

"I seem to be looking at a stinking, rotting mess of garbage, oh no wait that's you" stated Yuki quite calmly as Kyo looked as if he were about to pounce on the poor defenceless rat as many murderous thoughts passed through his head.

"Why I ougtta-"

_**Poof**_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! I didn't see anything!!!" yelled Tohru as she turned away from the two now fully dressed boys flushing red.

"It is quite fine Miss Honda, it cannot be changed for as you know the transformations back are quite at random." stated Yuki as he finished tying his tie, although not neatly.

"Oh shut up ya damn rodent she already knows that!" yelled Kyo aiming a well aimed punch at Yuki's head. Yuki of course dodged and with a flick of his wrist he placed his index fingers to the side of Kyo's hand and simply tapped him which sent him off course and plummeting through the thick bush.

"Ahhh oh no Kyo!!" panicked Tohru as she went to go after Kyo

"I would advise you not to go that way Miss Honda if I were you, for beyond those bushes is a steep hill leading into a muddy ravine" stated Yuki calmly as he went to pick up his school bag. This did not seem to calm Tohru any as she only seemed to become even more hysterical and started ranting about calling search and rescue or the navy.

"Miss Honda I tell you not to worry, for one that ravine is only a few inches deep and two its Kyo" stated Yuki as he put a hand around Tohrus shoulders and turned her around with her bag in tow as they walked away, Tohru sweating profusely worrying about Kyo.

**With Kyo**

"Damn rat, thinks he's all that, im gonna beat him one day I can feel it!" muttered Kyo as he sat in the muddy ravine, water dripping from his wet bangs and down his forehead. "I will beat him…" whispered Kyo as the water droplet rolled down his nose and dripped into the ravine. Kyo snapped his head up as he heard a rustle in the bushes. "Who's there!?" He yelled as he stood up, spreading his legs into his martial arts stance. A twig snapped in the opposite direction and he swiftly turned, his short hair fanning spraying water around him in a half circle. As Kyo concentrated on the bushes he could start to make out an object within the bushes, but as soon as he started to see it clearly it disappeared. "Where are you!? Answer me!!" yelled Kyo into the bushes as he turned around.

"Well there's no need to get so worked up about It." stated an unknown voice from behind Kyo. He gasped and swiftly turned around to face the intruder, but what he saw was not quite what he expected.

"W-What the Hell is this!!!!!" screamed Kyo as he looked upon the creature,

"What do you mean by 'this' as you can see I am clearly a fox there is nothing strange about it for foxes are common around these parts-" stated the Fox

"But you're talking!! Oh man I think I must have knocked my head when I came down that hill, I'll kill that damn rat" muttered Kyo. The fox just sat there, its golden eyes staring blankly at the boy.

"It can't be all that strange to you can it, for I believe that a similar thing happens to yourself when you are hugged by a member of the opposite sex." stated the fox. Kyo looked at the fox in pure shock which then turned into annoyance.

"What? How the hell do you know about the curse!? Who sent you?! Was it akito?! Did he send you to spy on me?!! I'll kill the bastard!!!" yelled Kyo as you could see steam practically coming out off of his head.

"No Akito did not send me, I came to you of my own accord." spoke the fox its tail swished about behind it as it lay down.

"What do you want with me?! I don't even know you, I mean ive never even heard of any ordinary talking foxes-" ranted Kyo.

"I know it's not normal you fool!" said the fox as it lay staring at Kyo. Kyo looked at the fox.

"But if it isn't normal how come you're here and talking to me?" he asked. The fox just stared at him.

"In good time Kyo, in good time." The fox replied licking its paw. Kyo was starting to get aggravated.

"Damn it just answer me.! Yelled Kyo.

"I am answering you." stated the fox calmly. Kyo fumed.

"But not properly!!" he replied. The fox looked at him.

"Yes I am, see I just answered you then, and then and then and th-." the fox was cut off by Kyo.

"I know your answering me but you're not giving me straight answers!" he yelled.

"Of course I am, im not exactly going to give you gay answers am I" replied the fox.

Kyo just looked at the fox calmly.

"That's it I give up, your not real, you can't be." said Kyo as he turned around.

"Fine then believe what you want." said the fox licking it paw still. Kyo twitched and turned back around to face the fox.

"Alright stop playing with me!" he yelled.

"Im not playing with you, do I look like the playing type?" replied the fox calmly. Steam was rolling out of Kyo's ears.

"You have got to be a figure of my imagination!" muttered Kyo. The fox shrugged.

"Like I said before, you can think what you want, but if you don't believe im not real, then that means you don't think yourself as real." replied the fox. That was the last straw for Kyo. He lunged for the fox to try and grab its neck but the fox being as fast and nimble as it was easily dodged out of its way.

"Tut, Tut, I thought you were into all of that martial arts stuff Kyo, doesn't that mean that you're supposed to calm your inner chakras or should I say in this case 'Catra'" stated the fox slyly. Kyo twitched violently from his place on the floor.

"Why are you here?" he questioned looking at the fox that was stood 2 metres away from him.

"I wanted to meet the other zodiac members." replied the fox as it stared at Kyo.

Kyo looked confused.

"Wait does that mean that you're a part of the zodiac? But how can that be possible?" asked Kyo. The fox shrugged.

"That I cannot tell you but I will tell you my real reason for why I came to you today." said the fox. Kyo looked mildly interested now.

"I came to warn you about a great danger." stated the fox Kyo just continued to stare at the fox.

"Im listening." replied Kyo. The fox nodded. An organization has recently started up, they are collecting rare, ancient objects and beings." said the fox. Kyo looked slightly confused, he was about to interrupt but the fox silenced him with the movement of his paw.

"Let me finish! This also means that they will come after the members of the zodiac." stated the fox. Kyo's eyes widened in shock.

"You must warn the other members of the danger, as for me I shall appear to you all once again when the time comes." Kyo nodded.

"But, what about you, are you being chased, are you also cursed?" questioned Kyo. The fox looked at him sadly and gave a slight nod.

"Yes, I have been since I was but a baby, I was abandoned by my father, he left me with my mother but a few years after my birth she was murdered by a group of people who came to get me, she managed to get me away before that time and ever since I have been moving from family to family, but sadly each one perished within a few months of my arrival so I am now living alone and I prefer it that way." answered the fox. Kyo looked shocked.

"So you are also human?" questioned Kyo. Th fox ignored him and turned to walk away.

"Just remember Kyo, even the cursed can have a curse placed upon them." Kyo sat in puzzlement for a long while before an anger mark appeared.

"What do you mean!? Hey don't just walk away from me!" but the fox had already disappeared. He sat on the floor for a while before he yelled.

"Damn it!!! What is with people these days speaking in riddles!!!?" With that Kyo stormed away, probably to go find Yuki.

"I'll kill that damn rat!!" Yep typical.

**With the Fox**

The fox made its way through the forest after its encounter with the hot headed Kyo. It came upon a large oak where a pile of clothes were situated at the bottom in a plastic bag. As the fox reached the bag a _**poof **_resounded through the area, the red coloured smoke blocked any vision for a time as the sound of clothes ruffling could be heard, as the smoke cleared a figure could be seen sitting on a rather large root of the oak tree, their black hair hung over their shoulders as they tied their laces on their trainers. Their thin, nimble fingers worked quickly on the laces crossing them, looping and then finally tying it in a knot, the figure sighed as they stood up stretching; a few joints could be heard popping.

"Ahhh man my poor back" whined the figure as they rubbed the tender area on their back. The figure looked up as a beam of light shone down through the trees leaves and lit up the clearing, the figure wore a pair of black baggy jeans with a few chains hanging off of them, their top was a white long sleeve cotton shirt, covered by a tight fitting dark blue hoodie with no sleeves. There black hair went down to their bum and was tipped with red, they had a side fringe in which was cut so it went to just below their right eye so all you could see was their left eye in which was a Dark green but from a distance could be mistaken for black. She looked towards her left and then her right and stepped forward, taking slow cautious steps. She slowly made her way towards the brush line from where a number of cars could be heard passing by.

'Almost there' they thought as she was just within a metre of getting out of the forest.

"Amaya-Samaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" yelled a childlike voice. Amaya stopped suddenly with wide eyes when suddenly she was attacked from behind and went tumbling through the bush line and onto a pavement lying on her back, she felt pressure on her stomach and so opened her eyes gradually, lying on her stomach was a small, baby fox cub, its eyes big and wide but already sharpening into the usual sharp and cunning eyes of the fox.

"Amaya-Sama where have you been? Everyone's been worried, you haven't come to visit us in such a long time and ive had none to play with, Hira is always picking on me and calling me the runt of the litter and-!" the cubs rambling were cut off when Amaya wrapped her hand around the cubs muzzle and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. The cub gave a little yelp as Amaya stuck her head through the trees and dropped the cub on the ground with a _**thud**_.

"Shut up and go home, I'll come by some time soon so hang tight until then ok?" told the little cub.

"Sure, sure Amaya-Sama, but don't forget" said the cub as it gave a little wave with his paw and turned, his small tail swishing proudly, as his little legs ran, in a matter of seconds he had disappeared. Amaya watched him until he went and shook her head with a small smile as she turned and walked out onto the street. As she walked sown the street her hands in her pockets she looked towards three teenagers arguing but were also noticeably happy, a man was to there right wearing a casual yukata and smiling goofily for a 20 year old man. Amaya looked upon them with sadness and maybe even a bit of regret.

"Will I ever be like them Kaa-san, like the other zodiac members who all have someone, although I said all those things before to Kyo I knew they were not true, they were only the truth about myself, but will I ever find someone to care about me." Amaya shook her head. "What am I saying, that will never happen" and with that she turned and walked down the street disappearing into an alleyway, welling in thoughts of loneliness and despair.

______________________________________________________________________

**And there we have it the second chapter is finally complete, I hope it is Ok because I found it may have been a bit jumpy in places about the plot and what not, but I hope you enjoyed!! I may be re writing it but im going to have to wait and see.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG!!! I am so so so so soooooo sorry for the delay, im not going to bother making up any excuses for why I haven't been able to post, but to put it plainly I was having a pretty lazy week Lol, But! To make up for it I shall try to make a long chapter 3 for you all! Yatta! I would also just like to thank my first ever two reviewers I love you guys Lol, I would post your names up here but I don't know if you want me to so get back to me on that please if you would :P Anyway on with the story, and before I forget seen as I haven't done it in the other chapters:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fruits basket characters I only own Ayame and the plot and anyt****hing that does not seem familiar to you.**

* * *

Amaya sighed as she walked through the streets in the early hours of SaTurday morning. Not the normal thing that any ordinary teenager would be doing, but she had been doing this for the past couple of weeks, it was because of her last adoptive family that she would get up as early as possible and then return as late as possible, but even after the 'incident' she continued to do it. She shivered as she remembered what had happened just a few nights ago.

'_I cant believe I lost control, it always happens!' _she yelled furiously in her head. She continued walking down the street kicking a pebble every so often scuffing her trainers. Her hands buried within her jacket pockets she kept her head down.

'_I wonder if Kyo has done what I told him to, heh, nah he probably hasn't he was always so forgetful.'_ she thought just then she stopped.

'_I thought so.'_ she thought as she smirked slightly. She continued walking but now stepping silently, Instead of hearing her own footsteps she heard heavier footsteps in place.

'_So I was right,, there back already.' _She thought as she quickly set off into a run. Taking a chance glancing back as she rounded a corner she noticed the man dressed in casual clothing but was adorned with dark sunglasses. He started to talk into a cell phone which only screamed for Amaya to run faster, and that is indeed what she did. Although it was still early hours in the morning of around 7 perhaps there was still quite a few people out on the streets,, mainly the few unlucky ones who still had to go to work or the few vendors who were trying to sell there products to the many tired and groggy people out here. Amaya of course having no intentions of being polite today shoved her way through the few people who got in her way receiving a few grunts and curses, Amaya ignored them and continued her mad dash, she looked back once again although now wishing she hadn't for she crashed straight into a solid wall like object, something grabbed a hold of her collar and held her in place, she looked up in surprise.

'_Shit!' _she thought as she saw yet another one of her pursuers who had ever so sneakily showed up and cut her off, now in there arms she started to panic.

'_Damn it they have never caught me before, what am I going to do shit!'_ she screamed in her head. The man chuckled as he watched her squirm.

"We finally caught our first little foxy" laughed the man who was originally following her as he walked up to them. The large man who holding her grunted as she kicked his shin.

"Ah so we have a feisty one aye." stated the smaller of the two. Amaya glared at him.

"Alright so now you have me what are you going to do with me" she asked as icily as possible. The men just chuckled which gradually grew in volume until it turned into a laughter that sounded maniacally. This grew a few curious glances and so the two men dragged Amaya into an alleyway. Amaya's eyes widened as she noticed this and she was about to kick up a fuss when the smaller man drew close to her ear.

"I wouldn't if I were you, for you should know that we know of the curse and that may not work to well in your case here, im surprised you have not yet transformed considering the amount of people you crashed into whilst you were 'attempting' to get away from us, hahaha my dear Amaya you should no that neither you nor the other zodiac members will ever get away from us and there fate" whispered the small man. Amaya glared and spat in his face.

"I. Don't. Care!" she stated emphasising each word. The man glared at her.

"You little bitch!" he slapped her across the face but she didn't seem affected. She smirked

"Ill have you know…that im technically a vixen." she retorted cunningly. The mans temper seemed to be rising as his face was beginning to turn purple.

"You smart ass little punk, we'll skin you alive, and then we'll use your coat as a rug! No a coat! Then everyone will know what happens to the zodiac when they mess with us!" he screamed at her spit flying everywhere. Amaya didn't look too bothered by this threat.

"Is that all you have to say to me" she replied calmly sighing.

"Because I really have somewhere to go…" The man looked at her and smirked

"Oh really, where do you plan on going?" he questioned obviously faking being interested in what she was doing.

"Meeting someone" she replied simply. The man smirked.

"Oh yes, interesting." said he man as he looked around.

"They wouldn't happen to be foxes…would they…" he stated as he smirked, an evil intent in his eyes. Amaya's own eyes widened.

'_No….' _she thought. She squirmed in the large mans grip as she attempted to get him to let go of her collar, seeing that he wasn't going to let go she decided to do the only thing she could think off in this moment of need… She hugged him resulting in a large puff of red smoke. The men coughed and attempted to waft the smoke away, after it cleared they were the only two left in the alleyway and a pile of clothes.

"Sir, what are we going to do? Do we go after her?" the large man asked as he went to pull out his cell phone. The man shook his head.

"No, there is no need, we will use this time to think up another plan, in the mean time we shall leave this part up to the others." he started to laugh again as the two of them disappeared further into the alleyway, leaving the pile of clothes at the entrance of the alley way.

* * *

Amaya panted as she ran through the bushes.

'_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it all!!!' _she thought.

'_How the hell did they find out' _she yelled in her head as her short fox legs moved as fast as they could, she jumped over bushes and weaved through the trees. After Amaya ran from the alleyway she made for the woods, she had to get to her friends as soon as possible. She had to warn them. After coming to the clearing that she was at just yesterday after her encounter with Kyo she ran up a short but steep bank, if she could just get to the top of this bank then it wouldn't be long until she reached the red foxes den. But a sudden noise startled her which made her heart stop. It was a foxes bark, and not just an ordinary bark, it was a bark of help, this one bark held all of her fears as soon after numerous barks could be heard all saying the same thing. _**'Amaya-sama! Help us!!!' **_Amaya's tail swished as she sped up, finally reaching the top of the hill she darted towards the brush line that separated her from her friends that were in need of her help. Her golden eyes set into a determined stare. She broke through the brush where suddenly all of her confidence disappeared. It was a blood bath, dead fox carcases lay all over the floor, the fresh smell of iron in the air. Clumps of hair lay all over the place, hair matted with blood, all of her friends, gone. _'No…' _she thought as she made her way slowly around the den, the place that she had grown to love over the past few years, she would always come here in times of need, she was always welcomed by them. They were her family. She nudged Hira's mums carcass hoping that she may still be alive although she knew that would not be true. Then a sudden thought hit her.

'Hira!!' she thought suddenly alarmed. She looked around the clearing hoping to find him alive hoping that he was not one of the many carcases strewn throughout the den. After not finding him amongst the carcases she sighed a sigh filled with relief, but then there was the mystery, Where was Hira? Amaya looked all over looking for her young best friend before she heard a twig snap behind her. Startled she turned behind hoping to find Hira but what she did find produced a scowl upon her fox face.

"Carl…" she stated, her voice coated with venom. A man stepped out from the bushes, his black dress pants and navy blue shirt ridden off any creases even though they were in the middle of the woods. He laughed.

"Ah Amaya my darling, how have you been?" Carl asked as his shiny black dress shoes reflected the now bright sun. Amaya glowered at him.

"Oh just spiffing Carl." she replied sarcastically as her gold eyes bore holes through his big head, his brown hair slightly combed back a he runs his fingers through it, his brown eyes twinkling with cunningness. Just like Amaya's.

" Oh Amaya dear, don't be like that with me, I just came here to pay you a visit." he said as he walked closer to her before stopping and resting hand on his hip. Amaya continued to glower.

"Cut the crap Carl, why are you here, why did you do this!" she screamed swishing her bushy tail around the clearing to all of the carcases which were now occupied by crows picking at their flesh. Carl smirked.

"Why Amaya, what gave you the idea that I would do such a thing." he asked with mock pain in his voice.

"Because you enjoy playing sick little games with people you bastard" she screeched as she went to claw at his face, Carl simply moved to the side as Amaya soared past him, he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and held her so they were face to face.

"Listen foxy!" he snarled Amaya flinched ever so slightly as she recalled what happened a few nights ago. The same voice filled with malice.

"I'll have you know, that with me here, your under my control, you and the rest of the zodiac, no one can get away from me, I collect all of the rare beings of this world and artefacts and no one will ever stop me ya here, so you better shut your cute little trap before I rip it off of you!" he growled. Amaya cowered slightly before she thought about all of her friends and what would happen to the rest of the zodiac, even if she may not remember most of them she felt the need to protect them, even if they may have put her through hell when she was younger they were the same as her. A sudden flame sparked up within her, she felt the need to do something, she could change things, she could save them, she could save Kyo and all of the others. Amaya glared at Carl and suddenly bit his face. Carl screeched in pain and chucked her across the field. She rolled to a stop and stood up shaking her fur as Carl looked up his hand covering his nose and one of his eyes, blood streaming out over his hand. Amaya looked into his other eye and saw the anger in which the other man held towards her, her adopted fathers anger, right before she lost control. Amaya continued to glare at him as he stood shakily but firmly. "That's it, I said I would play nice, but now, now ive lost it, im gonna kill you you little bitch!" he yelled as he ran for her. Amaya stood stock still as the towering furious man ran for her, the memories of what happened the other night coming back to her as she relived that moment of pure fear, terror, vulnerability.

_

* * *

__The man came closer taking, long, slow, painful strides towards the figure. "You can't get away __from me, no matter how many times you run little foxy…" Whispered the man in such a low voice you could barely hear it but one thing that could be heard in it was the murderous killing intent, its want, no need for blood. "Although I have to say I must thank you for running away because…" He slowly looked up as he stepped into a beam of light unmasking an eye full of malice and hatred but most of all death… "Because now I get to Kill you!!!!" and with that the man lunged for the figure._

_Drip, Drip_

_The figure lifted back there arm to try and block the attack, but they knew that a person of their __size could not hold back a fully grown man, especially one that was full off such an intense killing intent. The man let out a laugh that made him sound like a crazed maniac as he approached the poor hunched up figure attempting to stop him. "You can't get away now!!! You will surely die tonight fox!!!" The man was upon the figure when a cloud covered the moon taking away any existing light, covering everything in a vast blanket of darkness._

_Drip, Drip_

_Poof_

_Amidst the smoke the man cowered in fear in the darkness, this figure, this was not the usual thing in which Amaya transformed into this creature was…was foul, it was…it was a demon! The creatures long, spiny mouth appeared through the smoke, it teeth protruding through the flaps of skin that were hanging over its lips and jaws. Its eyes glowering straight into the mans soul, searching within its depths, its figure was hunched and covered in red and black matted fur tufts giving the impression that it had been mangled as it looked like bits of its hair had been ripped out. Saliva and blood dripped from its mouth due to the teeth cutting through the skin, a bushy tail was located behind the beast and it swayed in a rhythm that seemed to hypnotise you. The man stared at it not aware of how dangerously close this beast was coming to him before it was to late, within the blink of an eye the beasts great claws had mangled the man to where he was hardly recognisable, the beast ripped out his eyes from their sockets before placing one in his mouth but not to long after spat it out again onto the blood soaked ground beside him along with the other eye making a pair. Within a matter of moments the beast morphed back to its original transformed state as the clouds passed over revealing the moon once again, and letting all light back onto the world. It unveiled the mess of mass murder. The man lay twisted; his own eyes once full of malice and hatred now lay on the floor next to him in a pile of gore and shredded mess. His arms were twisted in odd angles as were his legs, his neck was turned twice in a clockwise 360 degree motion and his jaw hung limply open. Next to him where the figure one was were human hand prints but they gradually turned into gigantic paw prints but then gradually turned smaller, the prints being made with blood._

_Drip, Drip_

_In the darkness of the shadows slipping away the figure could be made out, slim and curvy, a __bushy tail which was tipped in white and cold, cunning amber eyes which felt as if they were staring straight through you all though they were filled with pain and sadness were the last things that could be seen before they vanished into seemingly nothingness…_

_Drip, Drip_

* * *

Amaya shivered as she was brought back to reality when a sharp kick to her side knocked the wind out of her body. She crashed into a tree and slid down it successfully getting a number of painful splinters lodged into her skin. She winced slightly as she stood before realizing that Carl was coming for her again, but instead of fighting she decided it was best to leave, so as Carl drew closer she made a swift dash between his legs and was through the brush in a matter of seconds, the last thing she heard before she was out of hearing range was Carl

"Ill get you you damn fox, ill skin you and your other zodiac friends one day!" he screamed before Amaya finally jumped through the woods and made it to the outskirts of the woods. She sat there panting for a while, she decided to lie down for a while and settle her shaking body.

'_Everyone's gone.' _she thought in despair _'Hira…' _she thought.

'_I couldn't protect any of you.' _She lay her head down as tears poured out of her golden eyes still in her fox form.

'_I have no one now.' _she thought sadly. _'I'll always be alone' _she thought as she gently closed her eyes and drifted off into a restless sleep, her tears reflecting in the sunlight.

Amaya was awoken by something wet landing on her nose,, she opened her eyes with a jolt and looked around for the source. Not finding anything she placed her head back down onto her paws attempting to go back to sleep when another drop hit her and then another and another until a number of drops were falling onto her and the area around her. She looked up and noticed that it had just started to rain. 'Oh great.' she thought miserably as she stood up and shook her now tangled fur. She turned to head out of the brush 'I may as well head 'home'' she thought as she broke through the brush that separated her from the city. She kept to the shadows as she walked through the now empty streets. The sudden downpour causing many people to run for cover. Only a few people were seen out and about and even then they were in search of some available shelter. Amaya sighed 'can this day get any worse' she thought she must have looked like some sort of giant drowned rat to anyone that looked at her.. All of a sudden the downpour seemed to get heavier, much heavier even accompanied by a flash of lighting or a rumble of thunder in the background. Amaya paled as much as she could being a fox at this moment. _'man I have at least another 2 miles to walk as well before I reach home which would usually take me about 30 minutes but being a fox it would take even longer, gah what's a fox to do.'_ she thought clearly distraught. Amaya raced around a corner spotting a porch like building which looked relatively dry and was protected from the rain. 'I may as well stay there for a while until the storm at least calms a bit'' she thought as she headed towards the porch like building. Among arriving she headed into the corner and sat down licking her paws not noticing the group that congregated in the other corner she proceeded to shake out her fur, hearing cries of distress and groans Amaya turned towards the noise and what she saw made her eyes widen and for her to pause in what she was doing.

* * *

Tohru, Kyo and Yuki were sitting around the table in there living room, all were exhausted for Tohru's friend's had only just left after giving warnings to the two boys to look after her.

"Man I thought they would never leave." stated Kyo as he lay on his side with his eyes closed and his hand holding up his head. Tohru just smiled.

"Hehehe, yeah, but I guess it was my fault for inviting them around earlier and at such short notice to, im so sorry Kyo!" reacted Tohru as she bowed from her place on the floor. Kyo looked at her in shock and sat up.

"Eh, it's not your fault Tohru…it's just that im tired and the weather seems as if its going to rain and you know what I get like when it rains…" stated Kyo awkwardly. Tohru looked up.

"You stupid cat, you never learn to keep your trap shut do you." butted in Yuki. Kyo twitched in annoyance.

"Who asked you ya damn rat, just stay out of this!" yelled Kyo. Yuki looked up from drinking his tea.

"Well I would but you see, there is the slight problem that is you are sat in the same room as me and your horrendous smell is distracting." replied Yuki taking a sip from his tea. "Oh Tohru, this tea is delicious, did you do something different with it?" asked Yuki as he looked at Tohru as if nothing had ever happened. Kyo stood up and raised his fist, an anger vein appearing upon his pale forehead.

"That's it you damn rat, fight me here and now!" he yelled as he ran for Yuki. Yuki quickly put his tea down and rolled too dodge Kyo's punch, Kyo quickly pivoted and went after him.

"You never learn you stupid cat!" shouted Yuki as he grabbed a hold of Kyo's hands trying to push him away.

"I dare you say that again!" yelled Kyo right back at him panting slightly.

"Stupid…Cat…" repeated Yuki as he tossed Kyo to the side smashing the table in the process. Kyo rolled to a stop on his stomach and got up on his hands and knees, seeing a shadow pass over him he looked up to see Yuki towering over him.

"You'll never beat me Kyo…" shadows passed over Yuki's face. "You are and always will be second best to me, your destiny was set by Akito as soon as you were born, it is for all of us, none of us are meant for any sort of love, were all bound to this chain of fate, the links cannot be broken, this is why you will never beat me, you don't have the strength over fate." Kyo looked down at the ground, seemingly giving up, Yuki turned around only to have his feet kicked from beneath him, Yuki's eyes widened briefly as he fell to the ground, Kyo went to put his foot down on his chest only to have Yuki grab his foot and push it up with tremendous strength, the force sending Kyo toppling over, Yuki quickly getting up to his feet slammed Kyo's head into the ground then grabbing his collar lifted him up to stare him in the eyes.

"What do you think you'll gain by beating me, what are you trying to prove…" Yuki whispered harshly at Kyo who was just hanging limply looking him in the eyes glaring straight back at Yuki. He smirked.

"Many things, one to show you that I can kick your ass when ever I want, two for respect but mostly, the thing in which I mostly want…" there was silence for awhile. The two just glaring at each other. "Most of all, I want freedom." Yuki's eyes widened as Kyo continued. "I want freedom to love, which is something that you'll never be able to have you damn rat…" whispered Kyo. Yuki's glare intensified.

"I think you got yourself mixed up you stupid, horrid cat!" yelled Yuki and chucked him through the now open sliding door in which Shigure had just entered through. Kyo landed with a large thud in the garden. The rain had now started to fall and Kyo just lay down on the ground, the rain soaking his clothes.

"Stay out there you damn cat, maybe it will wash that foul smell away and maybe wash away a bit of your arrogance and pride, maybe then you'll start thinking straight!" with that Yuki slammed the paper door shut. Shigure looked confused. He looked towards Tohru who was cleaning up the broken table and spilt tea. Tohru just looked up and smiled.

"Nothing Shigure -san, just one of there typical fights." with that she went back to cleaning as Yuki walked up the stairs giving of a silent warning saying 'Keep the hell away from me or your going to be killed' Shigure just slightly gulped before smiling goofily.

"Oooooooh Tohru-Chan…would you like some help in here, just me and you…"he waited for any sort of shout of warning or a whack over the head from any of his two younger cousins but when none came a serious look crossed over his face. _'Just what happened…" _he thought before going into his study.

Kyo lay outside in the rain. _'every time,, every single time…' _he though angrily.. _'He always gets the best of me!'_ he yelled in his head pounding the ground lightly. _' Even after everything I told them, even after I warned them all of the danger that was to come none of them believed me.' _he thought sadly. _'Just because im the cat…' _Then with a seemingly determination from nowhere he stood up with a fire in his eyes. _'What if I find that fox, I can find her and bring her to the others!'_ he shouted in his head. He quickly turned and headed into the house with a bang. Tohru had finished cleaning up the spilt tea, and the table pieces were now placed up against a nearby wall. Tohru looked up from her place on the floor where she was reading a magazine when Kyo toppled in through the door.

"Come on Tohru get your coat on, where going out." he stated, quickly grabbing her by the elbow. Tohru's eyes widened.

"H…Hold on Kyo, where are we going?" she questioned. Kyo looked at her with her coat in his hand.

"I need to show you something about what I told you and the others the other day!" He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in in the world. Tohru sighed.

"Kyo…we went over this, none knows about the curse other than the actual zodiac members me and a few of the Sohma family, so there is no way that-" Tohru was cut off by Kyo.

"You have to believe me! You will believe me once I've shown you this." he stated as he helped Tohru out her coat on. All of a sudden Yuki appeared from in the doorway and glared at Kyo.

"What's going on?" he asked as Kyo glared back at him. Tohru looked at him.

"Kyo wants to take me to show me something that will prove he's right about this organization wanting to capture the zodiac members" she said as they were about to walk out the door. Yuki looked at them before disappearing and then re appearing with his coat in hand.

"Lets go." he said as he slid his coat on and walked up to them. Kyo glared at him.

"Fine the more people I show the more you will have to believe me." he said as he walked out the door with Tohru and Kyo in tow. The rain was really coming down now and the three of them were holding there coats to them as close as possible, the rain seemed to get heavier and heavier and Kyo seemed to be slowing down tremendously but he didn't give up.

"Erm guys, I think we should take shelter for a while!" Tohru relayed to the two boys on either side of her before jumping when a clap of thunder was heard. Yuki looked off into the distance and noticed a porch like building that seemed to be sheltered from the rain.

"Look over there, I think we should rest there for awhile." he stated to the other two. The two others nodded slightly and they proceeded to run over to the shelter. After they finally reached it they tried to dry off, once relatively dry Kyo was the first to speak.

Guys I know we will find it, I mean it cant be that difficult, Its just a fox-" Kyo was cut off by Yuki.

"Yes but there are thousands of foxes in the area so that only narrows it down to 1 in a thousand. Kyo sighed.

"Yeah but I told you before it's a talking fox, A TALKING FOX!!" he elaborated. Yuki glared and Tohru laughed nervously.

"Now come on guys, lets not fight again." she said quietly. The three were however interrupted when they were suddenly showered with water. Giving off a few groans and yelps of surprise they looked to where it had come from only to see a little red fox staring at them, shock clearly evident in its cunning, golden eyes. Kyo let out a gasp of shock. Just audibly he whispered.

"That's her…"

* * *

**Woohoo chapter 3 is complete! Sorry it took so long once again sigh but its done and dusted! And it was longer! Yatta! Anyway hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will be up soon too, but anyway cya next time and don't forget to review**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Oh man! How long has it been I lost track lol oops! Well I decided to write this cause I'm bored seen as my high school has let us out now for study leave for our final exams XD and the fact that I read your reviews again X] I hope I can eventually take this story somewhere but I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Im not sure if you will like this chapter im not all that proud of it :S but without further delay…I give you chapter 4 of A Curse For The Cursed!

* * *

Amaya looked at the group in shock, her golden eyes widened in disbelief and perhaps slight fear. 'I'm not supposed to meet up with them this soon! Oh no, oh no, oh no.' her silent ranting was cut short by Kyo.

"That's her…" stated Kyo as he pointed at her, his orange hair damp and hung around his face. Amaya looked to the other two who were with him and silently gasped.

'She's not a part of the zodiac…' she thought as she looked upon the brown haired girl who looked at her in wonder. Her eyes travelled over to the other member of the small group. 'Ahh, so he's the rat, interesting…' she thought as she sat down and cocked her head, her tail swishing behind her.

"So what you stupid cat, it just looks like a normal fox." stated the rat or Yuki as she seemed to recall. Kyo twitched. "There doesn't seem to be anything special about it." he said once again. Kyo growled slightly.

"Did I ask you to say anything you damn rat Yuki!" yelled Kyo. Amaya just sat there as the brown haired girl continued to stare at her mesmerised by her eyes. The brown haired girl walked towards Amaya and knelt on the cold, concrete ground before reaching out a hand to stroke Amaya's fur. Amaya slightly flinched before letting her stroke her head slightly. The other two did not notice this interaction between the two for they were still fighting amongst each other.

"You, You seem sad…why?" asked Tohru as she stroked Amaya slightly. Amaya did not want to answer but the words seemed to just flow out of her mouth as if it wasn't her speaking.

"Ive lost everybody, everyone who I love and loved…" whispered Amaya sadly. Tohru's soft brown eyes glazed over slightly.

"I know how you must feel, I lost many of those who I loved also." replied Tohru. Amaya looked up at her with her golden eyes. Tohru smiled. "But I found more to love in their places." she said as she looked back at Kyo and Yuki. Amaya looked up at her with a new found respect for this girl.

'She, she loves them dearly, even though they are cursed.' she thought. Amaya shook her head. "No." she whispered. Tohru looked at back at her. "You, you may be able to love them, but you could never love me, you cant even be near me, its just to dangerous." said Amaya sadly as she went to walk away, the rain had stopped for now and Amaya was starting to warm up, the familiar tingling sensation that travelled from the tip of her tail and made its way to her nose that meant she was close to transforming had now started and Amaya was beginning to panic slightly. Tohru gasped causing the other two to now look at her seeing the fox walking away.

"No, Don't go!" shouted Tohru to Amaya's retreating back. Amaya kept walking but turned back slightly.

"You cannot get to close to me, just with this small contact you have been put at risk of my curse, it is not time for us too become friends, it is not my time to become loved just yet, no, that shall never happen. I will never be worthy enough to be loved." stated Amaya as she crossed a road failing to notice the car coming towards her. "You need to give your love to someone who truly needs it." 'because I'm a monster' she thought gloomily. When Amaya turned back around time seemed to slow down, she noticed the car coming towards her now, but she was far too late. 'How did I not notice!' she screamed in her head. 'damn it, is this a sign from god for me not to meddle in their affairs' she thought as the car drew nearer, as the car got closer she heard the pounding of footsteps, unfortunately it was to late, for the next minute all she could see was darkness, and the feeling of warmth wrapping around her body.

* * *

Kyo and Yuki looked up from their arguing when they hear Tohru gasp.

"No, Don't go!" shouted Tohru to the foxes retreating back. The fox kept walking but turned back slightly.

"You cannot get to close to me, just with this small contact you have been put at risk of my curse, it is not time for us too become friends, it is not my time to become loved just yet for I know it shall never happen to me." stated the fox as she crossed a road. Kyo noticed that a car was heading towards her and gasped. 'How can she not see it!' he yelled in his head, he wanted to warn her but he seemed unable to, as if some sort of force was stopping him from doing so.

"You need to give your love to someone who truly needs it." By the time the fox turned back around everything seemed to slow down. The fox spotted the car swerving towards her at a rapid speed but she still did not move. 'damn it!' thought Kyo as he was finally released from the unknown force. He ran towards her, his footsteps fast and heavy but by the time he reached her it was to late, the car hit her in the side and she went sliding across the floor. The car didn't even stop and continued going not caring that he just knocked something over. Kyo ran over to her and wrapped his arms around the small body, blood covered his body rapidly as Tohru and Yuki ran over. Kyo looked at them.

"We need to get her to Hatori!"

* * *

Darkness, that's all there was, a vast of darkness as far as the eyes could see, Amaya shifted slightly in the darkness and noticed that she had five fingers instead of paws. 'where am I…' she questioned in her mind all though it echoed throughout the darkness. Images started to focus in front of her in the dark space.

* * *

_"Kyo! Wait for me!" yelled a young girl. Her black hair went to her shoulders and a slight red colour could be seen at the ends. Her left eye was a dark green but could be mistaken as black. Bandages covered her right eye and wrapped around the top, right side of her head. She panted slightly as she ran in a court yard of some sort. She was perhaps maybe only around the age of 5. She suddenly came to a stop and rested her hands on her white martial arts pants, her top being white also, but that being just a plain tank top. "He…never…waits…for…me…after training…" she panted talking to herself._

_"Who never waits for you?" The girl jumped at the voice and screamed._

_"Kyo! Don't do that!" screamed the girl. Kyo laughed. He was also adorned in white clothes although his top was also the martial arts kimono style. The girl held a hand over her chest where her heart was. "Oh man my heart is going like ten times faster now you idiot! It feels like its going to explode." she sighed. Kyo smirked._

_"Aw is little Amaya-Chan scared, aww Amaya's a little scardey cat." taunted Kyo. An anger mark appeared on her small forehead. _

_"Ill show you whose a scardey cat!" she yelled as she pulled a bamboo sword from nowhere. Kyo gulped._

_"H…Hey I think I hear my master calling!" and with that Kyo shot off like a bullet. Amaya grunted._

_"Damn scardey cat…" she muttered._

_"Ja ne Amaya-Chan!" she heard from Kyo as he disappeared back into his masters Dojo. Amaya smiled._

_"Ja ne, Kyo-Kun…" with that she turned around and headed into the large building behind her._

* * *

Amaya smiled in the darkness as the image started to dissolve. "I remember that like it was yesterday." She then scratched her head and smiled. "I wonder if Kyo remembers" she pulled a face. "Nah I doubt it." All of a sudden the ground felt as if it were shaking. Amaya's eyes widened. Evil laughter rung around her as images started to form once again. This time though they looked recent.

* * *

_Amaya sat in a room. She was leaning on a table reading a book when the sound of yelling reached her ears and the door slammed open and shut again. She sighed. 'Not long now Amaya.' she thought to herself. Suddenly she heard a scream. Her eyes shot open from there dazed state and away from her book. She shot up and ran to where the scream had come from, it was somewhere in the house she was sure of it. She came to the doorway that lead to the kitchen. S he reached her hand out to turn the knob but it creaked open slightly before she had the chance to turn it or even touch it. She peered in through the slight crack and saw darkness. It was quiet, too quiet. Amaya opened the door a bit more and nearly screamed, there was a hand, a hand covered in blood on the floor, that hand was attached to an arm which was attached to a body lying on the floor in a pile of blood, the body being her adoptive mothers body. Her mouth opened to scream but nothing came out. She went to bolt for the phone but the door suddenly swung open and in the door way was her little adoptive brother Takashi. She sighed shakily._

_"Takashi what happened?" she questioned as she went to hug him in relief that he was still alive, Suddenly though his body began to fall forward, that was when she realized that his eyes were lifeless and his mouth hung open slightly, blood trickled out. His face extremely pale. He fell into Amaya's outstretched arms, though she didn't transform. She shivered as she felt how cold his body was. She felt bile slowly making its way up her throat. The vile taste making her shudder slightly as it crawled its way up her throat. She swallowed in her now dry throat which made it sting as it travelled back down. She didn't dare move for the fear that Takashi's body would slide out of her loose grasp. Tears slid down her face as her hand slowly raised shakily to stroke his hair, his black hair was silky to the touch and fell through her fingers. She shook as sobs racked through her body. 'He was only 10, how could this happen!' she thought in despair. 'This damn curse of mine!' She looked up slightly and into the dark room, She looked at the lifeless body of her adoptive mother and snorted slightly. 'Not to sound to cruel, but she did deserve it.' she thought harshly. She gently unwrapped her hands from Takashi's body and set him down on the floor. She looked into his now dull blue eyes that were once the colour of the ocean and filled with happiness. She looked at him sadly before raising her hand over his eyes and shutting them. _

_"Sorry Takashi, I am so sorry for putting you in harms way of this wretched curse." She stood up from her knees and looked around. 'Now where's that bastard…' she slowly made her way into the kitchen and noticed the mess. The floor tiles were smeared with blood, the counters looked as if they had been hacked at numerous times with a knife and cupboards were wide open, blood prints all over them shaped like hands. She made her way over to her adoptive mothers body when she heard the door creak and shut. She whipped around and gasped. _

_"Well I found him…" she whisperedshakily as she looked at the man before her. He held a knife in his hand that had some sort of substance dripping off of it. His hair was messy and covered his face for the most part. He looked at her, a wicked smirk on his face._

_"Hello foxy." he sneered, his eyes looking at her with a vicious murdering intent._

* * *

Amaya shook out of her trance as the darkness started to seep away, the images disappearing with it. Light started to replace the darkness. Amaya was blinded a moment before she felt a slight draft, she felt a thin piece of material on top of her body, something was covering her. She could hear the sound of birds chirping and distant voices. She groaned but realized it came out as a low growl. 'Ah I must be back in my fox form' she thought as she opened her eyes slowly. Her surroundings were blurry for a moment before she realized she was staring at a wooden shoji door. 'Where am I?' she thought. She noticed that she was lying on her left side. 'what happened.' suddenly her memories of what had happened came rushing back, She suddenly shot up, but then regretted it and let out a bark of pain. She heard the sound of running footsteps. Suddenly the door was thrown open and a group of people walked in, or should I say ran. She noticed that Kyo, Tohru and Yuki were there. She looked to the others with her golden eyes and noticed the two grown men, one was adorned with a casual Yukata, whilst the other wore dress pants, a white button up shirt with a black tie and a doctors coat over it.

"Fox-san you really shouldn't move." he said monotone as he walked over to her and knelt down. He pressed down on her bandaged side and she barked and went to bite his hand. "Don't touch me!" she snarled. For some reason he didn't seem to bothered by the fact that a fox was talking. He quickly recoiled. "Your not healed yet." he stated as he pulled out some ointment. She eyed the tube with a cautious gaze. He caught the gaze. "Don't worry, its just something to take away the soreness." he stated. Amaya looked at him once again. Trusting him this once she relaxed. 'The sooner that this is done the sooner I can get out of here.' she thought with a sigh. Taking this as a sign to go ahead he removed the blanket from on top of her. The bandages were white but still looked a tad brown. The man proceeded to unwrap her bandages which were slightly attached to the flabby skin of her wound. She winced slightly and let out a whimper. The other occupants of the room looked at her slightly. Tohru looked upon her with sadness and sympathy. A look she that she was used to, too used to. "Don't look at me like that, rice ball!" she snarled. Tohru looked a bit taken back, she glanced around the room nervously pressing the tips of her two index fingers together several times.

"Gomennasai fox-san, it's just that I've, no, we've all been worried about you, you've been out for 3 days." she whispered. Amaya's eyes widened slightly and she went to sit up but the Doctor pushed her back down gently. She glared at him but he didn't seem phased by it. "I don't care what you think, I need to get out of here!" she forced herself up against his hand and stood shakily on her paws. The Yukata wearing man waved his hands nervously.

"Honestly fox-san I don't think that you should be moving just-! Amaya cut him off by biting his ankle and running through his legs. She winced as she ran through the doorway. 'This is not painful, no, not at all' was what she kept thinking to herself. She got out into the corridor and then looked to her left, and then looked to her right. 'Hmm to risk going further into the house, or to risk getting out of said house. She opted to go to her left which unfortunately led her into a lounge area in which she had no way of getting out. She heard a group of footsteps approaching her from behind and turned. Kyo, Yuki, Tohru and the two older men were stood there. The doctor like person strode forward.

"Now fox-san, seen as your not going to sit still and want to get out of here as fast as possible, we are going to need to ask you a few questions. How do you know of the curse and why are you warning us of this threat." Amaya smirked.

"Wow, your very forward aren't you, why don't we introduce ourselves first." Amaya felt the familiar tingling sensation once again when she was about to transform, she smiled a foxy smile. "But first. Please avert your eyes." with that there was a big poof of red smoke. There eyes widened as they all turned way blushing slightly. "Could someone pass me some clothes before I freeze please." a female voice asked. The doctor like person shook of his white lab coat in one smooth move and chucked it behind him. Hearing a brief thank you and a bit of shuffling they finally heard an "Ok." from the female now stood behind them. They turned around and there mouths dropped open. There in front of them sat Amaya, her black hair hung down to her hips and the red tips shone in the light, her one green/black eye shone cunningly as she examined the expressions on the peoples faces before her. She smirked.

"Well, then introductions." she smiled a grin that could possibly be seen as an evil grin. " My names Amaya…Amaya Sohma,, and im the fox of the zodiac." There eyes widened.

"But how is that possible!" yelled Kyo. Amaya shrugged.

"Don't ask me." but she was ignored as the five of them argued amongst themselves well more like Kyo, Yuki and the two older men, Tohru just sat there nervously twitching not knowing what to do.

"She can't be a part of the Zodiac otherwise Akito would have said something!" yelled Kyo. Everything went silent. They heard the sound of scuffing feet and saw Amaya standing up, her hair cast eerie shadows over her face. Tohru looked at her carefully.

"A…Amaya?" she questioned trying to see the girls face. Amaya tensed.

"Don't…" she trailed off, but you could tell that she was mad.

"Never…ever…say that name again!" she yelled as she looked up. Her eyes flashing dangerously. By her reaction the other members of the room gathered that Akito must have done something to her in her past. Just like the rest of them. "So Amaya if you don't mind us asking but how exactly are you a member of the zodiac, there should never have been a fox." questioned the Yukata wearing man. Amaya took a deep breath and sat down crossing her legs casually and leaning her elbows on her knees and then placing her face in her hands. She looked at the other people in the room carefully examining them. There was silence as Amaya thought. 'So we have the rat' her eyes glided over to Yuki's kneeling form and she glared. Her eyes then travelled to the girl next to him. 'We have a rice ball' she thought and then she looked at the orange haired boy. 'Kyo…the cat…I-does he remember me I wonder…' she thought she then looked at the last two in the room. 'They must be a part of the zodiac then, but who are they- ah that's it!' Her eyes widened.

"Eeeee its you Hatori and Shigure!!" she yelled as she backed away from them. "Perverts, perverts, perverts…" she whispered over and over. Question marks hovered over Hatori and Shigure's heads whilst the other 3 sweat dropped. Amaya suddenly turned serious once again. "You wonder why you have never heard of the fox of the zodiac before?" she asked. The others nodded. She sighed. "Well then I guess I should tell you from the beginning then shouldn't I, it started at the banquet where the rat tricked the cat…"

* * *

_The rat walked up to the cat that was cleaning its paws. "Cat I have some wonderful news!" stated the rat joyously which sounded a bit like Yuki. The cat looked at the rat before answering. _

_"Well then lets hear it you puny rat, im not in the mood today!" yelled the cat that sounded a lot like Kyo. The rat twitched before he thought up a devious plan. The rat smirked slightly. _

_"Well you see cat not tomorrow but the day after there is to be a large banquet held for 14 animals." stated the rat. The cat looked at him._

_"So what of it?" he questioned, the rat forced a smile._

_"Well you see, for all 14 animals who show up at the banquet, they get turned into the members of the zodiac." exclaimed the rat. The cats eyes widened._

_"Really?! Which animals have been chosen?" questioned the cat. The rat smirked._

_"Well there's the dragon, the dog, the monkey, the horse, the tiger, the ox, the ram, the rooster, the snake, the boar, the cat, the rat, the rabbit and the fox." The cats eyes widened. _

_"The fox! Oh man I cant wait to tell her! You haven't told her already have you cause if-" the rat cut the cat off. _

_"No, no I haven't." he said "I wasn't going to tell her at all." he muttered. The cat looked at him. _

_"What was that I didn't catch it?" The rat waved his paws frantically. _

_"Nothing, nothing, why don't you go and find foxy im sure she'll be happy, ecstatic even!" suggested the rat. The cat nodded and scampered off. The cat called back. "I'll see ya soon rat!" and with that he disappeared. The rat smirked evilly._

_"To bad that then it will be to late you stupid cat."_

* * *

"Oh no! What happened next Amaya-Chan?" questioned Tohru. She looked just like a little kid even though she was the same age as Amaya. Amaya smiled.

"Well if you let me continue then it will be done soon." she tried to hide her anger for being interrupted for no apparent reason. Hatori, Shigure, Kyo and Yuki were also intently listening.

* * *

_The cat walked up to a red ball of fur that was laying on the floor. There body rising up and down at a steady even pace. He hovered above the ball before wincing at the pain that was soon to come. He prodded the fur ball with his paw and waited, and waited and waited. He opened his eyes to see that the fur ball had not moved and was still breathing in and out evenly. The cat sighed and prodded it again. This time the red fur ball shot up and barked. It nipped the cat on its tail as it turned to run away. The cat gave a meow of pain as it nursed its tail. The red fur ball which was now seen as a fox released its tense stance and glared at the cat. _

_"You stupid cat! You know better than to wake me up like that!" yelled the fox. The cat apologized before explaining why it had come here in the first place._

_"So what your saying is that we have a chance to become a part of the zodiac and all we have to do is go to some banquet the day after tomorrow?" questioned the fox. The cat nodded._

_"No." stated the fox. The cats happy face turned into one of shock._

_"What! What do you mean no? you have to go, don't you understand. We finally have a chance to make something of ourselves-"_

_"It just seems to easy cat. There has to be something else behind it. Some sort of secret motive." The cat looked up in thought._

_"Who told you all this anyway cat?" questioned the fox. The cat looked at her._

_"The rat did, he said that not tomorrow but the day after there was going to be a banquet and that all the animals who attended it were to become zodiac members." The fox glared at the mention of the rat._

_"Then none of that information is true." said the fox. The cat looked surprised, before he could ask why the fox looked up and cut him off. _

_"It's getting late, its best if we get some rest and then tomorrow we shall look for the rat." With that the fox lay back down and drifted off to sleep. The cat nodded mutely although the fox could no longer see it and he too curled up into a ball near the fox and drifted off to sleep. The next day the fox and cat awoke and went to search for the rat. But if course today was the day where all the animals were supposed to go to the banquet, so imagine the fox and the cats surprise when they ran into all the animals and the God._

_"Ah your just in time, fox and cat. We were just about to start!" stated the God. They were in shock and glared at the rat who had a look of pure annoyance placed upon his face. The fox stepped up to God._

_"But God, I thought the banquet was tomorrow?" asked the fox bowing. God smirked._

_"Ah you always enjoy to suck up to me don't you?" he asked. The fox said nothing but the cat scowled. "Well you see the banquet is not until later after the first 'activity'." all the animals looked shocked._

_"So what are we doing God?" questioned the fox. The God smirked._

_"Not we my little foxy, you, all of you are going to race for your place."_

* * *

Amaya was now sat at a table with the others, she now had actual clothes to wear which consisted of a blue denim skirt, a white top, a green midriff hoody and black leggings with a pair of white trainers. They all looked at her in anticipation to continue but she just sat there staring at the table. A few minutes passed and Kyo was now visibly twitching. He looked like he was about to explode when suddenly he slammed his palm on the table.

"Why did you leave Amaya?!" he yelled at her. Shigure, Hatori, Yuki and Tohru looked surprised ay Kyo. Amaya didn't answer. Kyo growled and stood up slamming the door behind him. Everyone now looked at Amaya who was standing.

"I better be going." She said. Tohru stood also.

"No, you can stay longer, it's getting late now and-" Amaya cut her off by putting a hand over her mouth. She smiled.

"Its ok, really, I appreciate your concern but I will be fine." she said and with that she opened the door. Without turning back she said. "Thanks for the clothes by the way. I guess I'll, I'll see you around." and with that she disappeared into the dark night.

* * *

Soooooooooo what do you think? Please let me know! Give me your opinions, advice, ya know point out any bad points lol anyway not sure when next chapter will be up XD seriously why do they take us out of school to study lol its not write X] I mean it was my actual last day of high school yesterday :S Hopefully if Iget my 4 GCSE'S I can get into my course at college, buuuut they even said if i don't get 4 gcse's I can still take the course just at a lower level! I'm so pumped XD

plus my mum has bought me two tickets to go see the Jonas Brothers in concert. I mean I'm usually into rock and punk but they have quite a few decent songs lol XD June 15th baby!


End file.
